wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Patience
This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Appearance Patience, being a RainWing, has typically ever-changing scales. However, Patience has a very creative and artistic mind and sees the potential in her scales as a canvas. Patience is most inspired by waterfalls and the boughs of trees in the rainforest that surrounded her as she grew up. She mimics the sources of her inspiration on her scales by analyzing their colours and attributes; all the while understanding that some shapes simply aren't possible on the scales of a RainWing. Therefore, the colours that she displays most often on her scales are shades of lime to mostly dark green, and shimmering sky and cerulean blue on her wings, ruff, and other places like her snout. The one permanent feature that she hatched with, being her eye colour, she boasts striking pink irises, like tourmalines set in her skull. Personality One can guess, from her namesake, that Patience is a very patient soul, and she does try to live up to that. What others see as patience in her is actually self-control. The two often work hand in hand, but true patience requires compassion. When Patience isn't feeling very compassionate, she simply keeps her mouth shut. Patience can be irritable, and hates being told what to do. When she's especially focused on her art, she doesn't like anyone disturbing her; lest they face her anger. To avoid this, Patience always finds quiet, secluded places to work. Patience also doesn't connect well with others, feeling that few can understand her. Patience 'speaks' best through her art and finds pride in her work. It truly is her passion and she opens up more when it's involved in a conversation. History Patience was hatched in a conservative time in the Rainforest Kingdom, raised without any parents. Because of this, she feels betrayed by society and whoever her parents were. Growing up, she was scared of everything, and other dragonets thought she was weird. Patience found a good medium to speak and escape her endless angry emotions, inspired by her beautiful surroundings. When Patience reached a certain age, around four, she caught the attention of the queen, who thought Patience's work was amazing and that she should try to meet more dragonets. Shortly after, Patience reluctantly went to school, the Jade Mountain Academy. Patience's social anxiety kicked in seriously, and she found solace in the art room for the first few weeks. Slowly, as other dragonets like her clawmates came in to see her work, they got to know her. She became more free to open up a bit to others, never feeling that kind of personable acceptance before. Her best clawmates were Albedo, a SandWing, Brighteyes, a NightWing, and Flood, a SeaWing. There was also Firestorm, a SkyWing, and Geyser, another SeaWing; Brighteyes' and Flood's respective boyfriends. Patience didn't get along as well with the IceWing and MudWing in her winglet, sticking around with her group of five others. Her and Albedo were getting along fabulously, both having hidden feelings for eachother. Patience, however, was being pursued by an older RainWing at the school, Peapod. Her first impression of him was that he was very bland and uncreative, especially for a RainWing. Peapod was incessant on being with her, and was told off by Albedo many times to leave her alone. Patience was seven by the time she got back to the Rainforest, and Peapod followed her home. Patience wishes she could've had her friends with her to protect and uphold her, but she was astray from them. So she went off to search for Albedo, finding him in Possibility. Their love only grew as adults, and they had a son together, Adder. While his egg was incubating, Patience was craving the natural inspiration of her home, going back to the rainforest to make some art. She forgot about who she would find there. She thought her trip would be quiet and peaceful, but it was quite the opposite. Meeting Peapod again, he didn't forget his pursuit of being with her, becoming even more desperate. When Patience recalls this, she says that she should have just spat venom in his face; despite the action not being like her. Peapod and Patience had an egg together, although he left her as soon they found out. Patience went home to Possibility ashamed and with empty talons of any art. She was afraid that Albedo wouldn't love her anymore; and he did get angry, but not at her. Patience was still happy to have this egg, and was happy to meet Adder. This was short lived, as Patience was flowing with inspiration again, heading back to the rainforest to actually make more art this time. Thankfully, she never met up with Peapod again. She laid her egg while she was there, and refused to let the RainWing hatchery take it, wanting to raise it. Patience was surprised to see an old friend, Geyser, visit the rainforest on medical duties, and welcomed him with open arms. She lent him a place to stay and suggested areas to set up his station. Geyser was happy to have Patience as a guide and a friend, and they spent most of their spare time together. Their friendship grew more than it should have been though, being away from their respective mates. Patience was still incubating her and Peapod's egg, but her and Geyser had one together. Geyser left the rainforest after about a year, and Patience stayed there for much longer. She stayed long enough to see her daughter, Joy, hatch, and to lay and hatch her and Geyser's egg, a hybrid daughter named Brook. Geyser actually came back two years after he left to check up on his patients (or was it Patience?). This time he came with his mate, Flood. Many of his patients were excitedly greeting him and congratulating him on being a father, blowing his issue wide open in front of Flood. Both dragonesses were very disappointed in him, leaving the SeaWing without anyone to love for a year. Shortly after Geyser's second, short visit, Patience took her daughters and went back to live with Albedo in Possibility as a family of five. A reunion was planned for the four adults, Albedo, Flood, Geyser, and Patience, to come to terms with all that had happened, putting things right again. When they met, all went smoothly and they talked and even discussed their passions. Everyone was equally interested in teaching and furthering the younger generation in their respective interests: art, medicine, self-defense, and team-building. They knew that the Jade Mountain Academy wouldn't be large enough to fit their ideas, so they came up with a plan to recreate a new school. It took quite a while, but eventually, they founded the Delta Spray Academy, nestled close to the mountains and the Diamond Spray Delta.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Kindred-Heart)